


New Areas

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 3 forfransweek's2018 tumblr challenge!Frisk follows Sans to an area that no other monster has been to before...This is part of 2018’s event. My health was at an all time low last year, so I’m finally getting to those prompts now.Better late than never, right? Expect 2018 and 2019’s prompts to be posted around the same time. ;)





	New Areas

It had been a while since Frisk had explored all of what the Underground seemingly had to offer. The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, and even New Home no longer held any secrets for him. He had found the secret ice cavern beneath Snowdin’s forest, swam through the aptly named aquarium that connected Waterfall to New Home and was home to most of the kingdom’s aquatic monsters, and prayed at the secret temple that magically appeared whenever it was needed. Now, he was restless. There had been no new adventures with his monster friends for a long time, until one day, Frisk spied Sans taking a walk. 

Unusual as it was for Sans to take a walk rather than take a shortcut, it was almost normal for Frisk to watch his friend saunter out of his snow-covered house as he went in to see Papyrus. This time, however, Frisk couldn’t help but follow his stout, boney friend in awed silence as he walked down to the river, made a bridge of bones to cross over the abandoned fishing pole, and continued his walk off into the distance. 

Unfortunately for Frisk, he was a mere human who had very little command of magic, if any at all. So there he stood, on the wrong side of the riverbank, watching Sans’ figure disappear into the distance as the icy river flowed at his feet.

For two weeks, Frisk followed Sans in silence as the same walk down to the icy river happened. Sans would cross on a bridge of bones that disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving Frisk behind to watch his friend sneak off to an unknown place. He wanted to go on an adventure too! He wanted to explore too! Why wouldn’t Sans ask him to come along? His bonefriend was unusually perceptive, so there was no way that he didn’t notice him. 

Frisk kicked a snowpoff in frustration, sending snowflakes tumbling through the air in front of him. Their gentle decent to the surface of the fast-moving water was mesmerizing; so much so that the young human didn’t notice the shadow that appeared on the ground or the deep chuckle that was quickly drowned out by the sound of rushing water.

* hey kiddo, gettin’ cold feet?

The frustrated teen yelped in shock before turning around, leaning down, and covering his friend in a pile of snow. 

* This is! What you get! For sneaking around! he huffed, his anger dissipating as fast as the heat from his now-wet skin.

Sans couldn’t help but laugh as he allowed himself to be covered in freshly-fallen snow. He knew that Frisk had been itching for a new adventure lately, and his promise to Toriel compelled him to keep his slightly younger friend from confronting Asgore. There was no guarantee that Frisk would be able to defeat the king, and the Underground needed their king, so, for the time being, Sans had asked Frisk to stay away from the castle until Toriel could be convinced to come out of the Ruins. 

* alright, alright. i get it. sorry ‘bout sneaking up on ya. Sans grinned. * it’s just that the idea tickled my funny bone. couldn’t help myself. 

Frisk turned away sharply to avoid letting Sans see the pouty grin that immediately spread over his face, threatening to give away how happy he was that his monster friend had finally noticed him. 

* I think a proper punishment is still in order, the human grinned as he looked across the river.

* oh? and what do ya have in mind, my liege? Sans replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he lay blanketed by a tiny mountain of snow, the only parts of him visible being his skull and his fuzzy pink slippers.

* You shall take me across the river on your bone bridge, vassal! I wish to see what lies beyond the riverbank! Frisk cried as he pointed firmly out over the icy river. 

No sooner had it been said that Sans disappeared from his snowy prison and appeared alongside his friend, slightly raising his left hand from his jacket pocket in order to command his bones to appear over the water. Frisk dashed across the boney bridge as soon as it was completed from fear that Sans would hinder his progress. He had been known to pull some pretty mean pranks from time to time, just to spice things up and keep Frisk on his toes. Sans simply sauntered across his magical bridge, the bones behind him disappearing with a resounding pop as though they were large soap bubbles floating over the rushing waters below. 

Frisk waited patiently for Sans to cross before following the path he had seen his friend take every day for the past two weeks. They walked in silence for a time, until a grey, looming wall came into view. They had reached the end of Snowdin’s cavern.

* There’s nothing here Sans!

* nope, nothing here. guess we should just turn around and go home, Sans winked as he continued walking towards the wall.

The human’s grumbling and mumbling dimmed as soon as he spied a face-sized hole in the rock. Stumbling over himself to reach the wall, Frisk tripped, unwillingly shoving his face straight through it. 

* you alright there, kiddo? talk about having two left feet… he heard Sans chuckle as the sound of rubble falling around him echoed throughout the newly discovered cavern. 

Once the dust and rubble cleared from his face, Frisk carefully opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Sunlight filtered through a large opening in Mount Ebott’s rock face, a large, open cavern filled with wildflowers stretching out before his eyes. The beauty of mother nature overwhelmed him all at once. It had been months since he had last seen non-magical plants, and the familiar sight took his breath away.

* cat got your tongue? 

* Asgore likes flowers, right? Tell him to call it Flowerfield. He’ll have to acknowledge me now that we’ve found a new cavern.

The human blinked as Sans appeared off in the distance, seated amongst the flowers.

* actually, i had kinda hoped to keep this place a secret, y’know? he said quietly, his deep voice carrying through the cavern to Frisk’s ears. * this is the only place i’ve ever been to that is this close to the surface... it could be our own little secret.

Frisk hummed, deep in thought. He desperately wanted to get out of the mountain and get back to his life of exploring and living in the wild, but at the same time, he understood the skeleton’s plight. Regardless of whether Asgore acknowledged him or not, Frisk would have to fight his way out of the mountain to regain his freedom, and if he did that, he was sure to doom his monster friends to an eternity of entrapment.

* Alright, he called out to the monster basking in the sun as he pushed his head and arms through the small opening. * I’ll keep your secret Sans.

The monster looked over to his human friend and smiled as relief flooded through him. Frisk had almost missed it as he glanced down to choose which parts of the wall beneath him would most easily crumble. He gradually expanded the small hole, pushing his stunted adolescent body through to the other side before looking over the damage he had done. They would need to put a proper door there soon so that the snow-chilled air wouldn’t affect the flowers.

* I’ll keep your secret Sans, he repeated as he rubbed his raw hands on the inside of his blue sweater, adding another bloodstain to his collection. * But only for so long.

Sans sighed and shook his head, instant regret flooding his mind as the person he thought was his friend sat down beside him. 

* After all, you know I can’t stay cooped up in this mountain, and neither can you. This place might be the key to getting everyone out of here.

* heh, the skeleton chuckled sheepishly. * can’t believe i almost regretted bringing you here. thanks, kid.


End file.
